One More Night
by Desert-sands
Summary: Priest Seth has made a mistake. But he can't help but make the same one again...Just one more time. Corruptshipping.


_Another YuGiOh one shot! This time it is Priest Seth and Thief King. This piece was inspired by fanart from ask-corruptshipping on tumblr, of which I will link you if you message me.  
_

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

It shouldn't have happened.

It was a mistake from the start.

I should have killed him when I had the chance, but instead I had let my defenses down. The one thing I was never supposed to do. And for what, a lay? A curiosity? A silly whim of the heart? Well...That curiosity was never supposed to be indulged, for it didn't settle that curiosity. It didn't go away.

It lingered.

Eating away at my insides for reasons that no scrolls or tome answered.

And it was affecting me in ways I never intended. It was supposed to be one night, a stupid slip of control that lead me to that bed beneath the man. Lips crashing together in no tenderness but boiling lust and need that made our blood burn with a fire that we wanted desperately to quench.

Oh that feeling...I had never had an inclination for such a desire of the body. I am a student, a priest, my duty is to my King and his people. My own body and its needs mean little to me besides keeping myself strong and healthy to protect Him. Which works just as well for me, for I am to remain pure, it is who I am, who I am supposed to be. For my duty.

But then I could have never predicted him, the Thief. His dark skin so contrast to his white hair. His scar that decorated his cheek and eyes that were sharp as his mind and solid muscles that-...

I should have killed him.

It was a mistake, he was a threat to the throne and the land. He tormented Kemet with his pillaging and killing. A plague.

That's who he was.

So why did it torment me. Why did I see his face behind my eyelids and my chest ache for one more time...

Just one more night.

One more night and then I could get my life on track, my duty, put it all behind me.

That's what I would do.

Sending for him would be simple, getting him inside, would be tricky. I had seen him outside the palace, skulking in the city. He already tried to get my attention a few times despite my ignoring each attempt. He would come, I knew, and then...I would sneak him in.

One more night, that was all this would take to settle my aching, feeble heart.

With the tapping of rocks at my balcony I knew he was there. He was good...Sneaking over the wall without the guards finding him, perhaps it wouldn't be so difficult...Motioning, I point to a side door before swiftly going down to meet him.

The side halls were a blur as he followed me, around corners, through the shadows avoiding the guards. But each step my blood grew hotter, my body heating up in ways just as before. Anxious, needing, lusting...

And as he spun me around as we entered my chamber, I knew he was the same. I immediately welcomed him in, his tongue leaving a taste of spice as it explored me, claimed me. And I let him...

One more night...

I would make the mistake for one more night because Gods I didn't want this to stop.

I curled my fingers in his hair, pulling him close, pressing against him and refusing to let him go as he backed me up, clothing falling to the floor with each step before we tumbled back onto bed. His lips descended and I breathed out a moan, nails biting into his shoulders as he feasted on the soft skin of my neck, my collar bone, trailing my chest, his rough hands, callused from a life as a thief, rubbing my sides.

But then he touched the part of me aching the most, burning for friction...My breath hitched and my teeth worried my lip, trying to keep my moans to a minimum...No one could hear. No one could know of this abandonment. And he knew, he too was quiet, just wanting to work out his own frustration as he spread my legs before working to fingers into me. I gasped, back arching up into his lips as he kissed down my stomach, Gods those clever fingers...

My head spun, body rolling against those fingers. I wanted more...So much more and he growled. He wanted it to. It was a matter of moments before he sank into me and I lifted my hand, teeth scoring my knuckle to keep from crying out my pleasure at the top of my lungs. It felt impossible to catch my breath as his hips smacked against my own, thrusting so hard and deep and deliciously...That feeling, that glorious feeling of giving in.

Giving in for one more night.

One more moment...

My fingers curled in the sheets, moving the fabric in my grip as cold metal met my touch.

With a panting moan I lifted the sharpened edge of the Rod to his neck and everything froze as I looked up at those shocked eyes. Eyes that slowly narrowed, resigned and grew cold. Lips drawn in a thin line as we stared at each other, and I made sure I remained blank as a freshly painted wall waiting for a story to be written.

But it would not be this story.

He was silent as a shadow as he entered my chambers, blade drawn. The guards who flanked him were quick to pull him off me and I sat up calmly, shifting my sheet over my waist before resting my hands on the bed, eyes carefully down since the Pharaoh was still there. But also because part of me I cold not understand did not want to see him dragged away.

One last night.

That was all it took.

One last night, to prove my place, my duty.

To prove how little a heart truly meant in the grand scheme of things. A heart was feeble, it could be infected, taken over by a plague. It could be stolen.

But there was one thing that could not be taken from you.

And my loyalty will forever remain strong.


End file.
